Amor en el Aire
by nadiasenju
Summary: El es todo lo que una chica quiere: guapo, maduro, responsable y altamente riesgoso pero a él no le interesan esas cosas, el no cree en el amor y mucho menos en las mujeres. Volar es su pasión pero nunca creyó que encontraría el amor en el cielo.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor en el aire.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN SON DE KISHIMOTO. SASUHINA**

 **Prologo.**

El es todo lo que una chica quiere: guapo, maduro, responsable y altamente riesgoso pero a él no le interesan esas cosas, el no cree en el amor y mucho menos en las mujeres. Volar es su pasión pero nunca creyó que encontraría el amor en el cielo.

 **Capitulo 1: SOS ¡Ayuda!**

Ti ti ti ti! Ti ti ti ti! Ti ti ti ti!

Así sonaba el despertador del reloj de mesa pero nadie parecía apagarlo, hasta que una mano de pes blanca y de buen forme apago la alarma, este se sentó en la cama y paso sus manos por su cara queriendo despabilarse, miro la hora del reloj que daba 06:00 am, sabía que no debía retrasarse así que se levanto de su cama miro hacia la cama de arriba y miro como un rubio dormía plácidamente que al parecer no haber escuchado el alarma, torció una ceja por el enojo que como todos los días el tenia que despertarlo, enojado se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo y en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa de maldad, se giro destapo al chico con una de sus manos agarro el brazo y con la otra la pierna del rubio con fuerza tiro hacia abajo haciendo que el rubio callera pegado un grito y replicado:

-¡aaaaah! ¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo el rubio refregándose parte de su brazo mirado al chico de cabello azabache y mirada profunda

\- no te quejes Naruto y a lístate- dijo el azabache sin más se dio vuelta encaminando hacia el baño. Así era su rutina desde hace 4 años. Cuando salió del baño el rubio de ojos celestes entro corriendo cerrando la puerta, Sasuke suspiro y se encamino hacia el armario sacado su uniforme estándar de la Fuerza Aérea de Konoha junto con su chaleco y banda protectora que traía el símbolo de Konoha el País del Fuego.

En un gran comedor se encontraba un rubio y un azabache caminando cada uno con una bandeja de desayuno en dirección hacia donde estaba una pelirosa de ojos jade leyendo una revista. Estos se sentaron enfrente de esta para compartir el desayuno

-buenos días sakura!- dijo el rubio sentándose junto al azabache

-¿em?, buenos días chicos- dijo sin más la chica volviendo su atención en la revista. Sasuke solo se limitaba a mirar y desayunar tranquilo en lo que podía. A lo lejos podía ver como un chico de cabellos castaños con dos colmillos rojos tatuados en su cara gritaba sus nombres e iba en su dirección.

-¿Kiba?- dijo Naruto confuso por lo alterado del chico que iba hacia donde estaba. Cuando llego a ellos se sentó y se acerco a los tres como queriendo decir algo que no se podía decir

-¿chicos ya se enteraron?- soltó Kiba dejándolos confusos

-¿Qué cosa Kiba?, dilo de una sola vez- dijo impaciente la ojijade ya frunciendo el ceño

-Escuche por ahí que incorporaran a alguien más en la Fuerza y que formara parte de su equipo- Sasuke lo miro sorprendido al igual que sakura y Naruto cuando lo escucho casi se ahogo con su café.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Sasuke rompiendo su silencio

-Eso dicen… pero aun no se que tendrá de cierto- dijo el castaño rascándose el cabello

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo la pelirosa saliendo de su transe-¿Cómo es que dicen eso?- volvió a interrumpir

-Fui a dejar mi reporte, pase por la oficina del general y solo escuche que dijo que sería mejor que estuviera en el equipo 7… solo logre escuchar eso- dijo sin más el castaño

-no le veo lo malo para que tengan esas caras- dijo el rubio mirando a él azabache y la pelirosa- es más, creo que será bueno que alguien más se incorpore.

Por su parte Sasuke cambio su rostro sorpresivo a uno sin expresión, se levanto de la mesa sin decir nada tomo su bandeja y se fue dejando a una sakura cabeza abaja, Naruto mirando por la ventana y a un castaño confundido por su acción.

En un taller se encontraba nuestro querido Sasuke con sus manos manchadas por la grasa del motor del avión en arreglo que él tenía que hacer, no obstante al trabajo duro que estaba realizando no podía concentrarse ya que recordaba las palabras dichas por Kiba en el desayuno. "un nuevo compañero en el equipo" pensaba para sí el azabache, esa idea le perturbaba mucho sus pensares a tal punto de no darle cuenta de que había cometido un error y le cayó aceite sobre su uniforme- diablos- dijo por lo ocurrido pero se giro por el hecho que su rubio compañero estaba en la entrada del taller riendo a carcajadas a los cuatro vientos

-hay Sasuke como puede ser que hallas descuidado así jajá- decía el rubio pero se cayó por el hecho de solo sentir una mirada asesina sobre su ser proveniente de su amigo- ya ya Sasuke solo vine a decir que la Hokage quiere vernos, hay misión- dijo dándose vuelta para caminar hacia su líder.

-… acaso será cierto- se decía para sí mismo el azabache que caminaba detrás de su rubio amigo, negó y moviendo su cabeza trato de no pensar en eso

En la oficina de su líder la Hokage se encontraban el equipo 7 esperando ordenes de su líder que solo se mantenía con su expresión seria mirando a los chicos; apoyo los codos en la mesa y con sus manos unidas a la altura de la cabeza decidió hablar

-bueno tienen misión, pero no es cualquier misión. Nuestro Primer Ministro tendrá una reunión muy importante en Suma donde se discutirán asunto de paz y negocios entre ambos países, ustedes serán los pilotos escoltas en su vuelo. Entendieron.- dijo su líder y los tres chicos asintieron sin decir palabra alguna- el Primer Ministro viaja mañana a primera hora, deben estar antes para inspeccionar el lugar y prevenir que algo salga mal. Pueden irse- dijo la rubia pero cuando estaban por salir dijo- cuando regresen les comunicare algo.-

Cuando termino de decir eso los tres se miraron recordando lo que dijo Kiba y salieron de la oficina sin decir palabra alguna sobre el tema.

A la mañana siguiente en la pista de vuelvo se encontraban tres Dassault Mirage III (aviones) última generación con sus pilotos esperando ordenes de partida. Cuando el avión donde estaba el Primer Ministro tomo vuelvo Sasuke dijo- base a control aquí Dassault escolta necesito confirmación de permiso de vuelvo para la unidad, cambio-

-control a base confirma permiso de vuelvo, diríjase con su unidad a la pista de despegue 4, cambio- le respondieron desde el control y sin más Sasuke tomo el control de la situación dirigiéndose a la pista 4, detrás de él lo seguían sus camaradas para esta misión.

Todo marchaba bien, ya llevaban media hora de vuelo, hasta que en el radar del avión de Naruto se empezó haber tres objetos

-chicos tengo tres objetos extraños en mi radar- dijo el rubio a sus camaradas

-aquí Mirage III, identifíquese…- dijo la pelirosa pero no obtuvo respuesta- se estaban acercando a la nave sin permiso, identifíquense o usaremos fuego en contra…- repitió la pelirosa pero no obtuvo respuesta así que cambio la radio para hablar con sus compañeros- Sasuke Naruto ¿hay respuesta tenemos permiso de ataque?-

\- si es necesario si- dijo Sasuke el capitán de esta misión

-chicos acabo de hablar con los pilotos del avión y me dijeron que los escoltas oficiales somos nosotros, ellos son el enemigo…- al terminar de decir eso el rubio se escucho un grito de su compañera Sakura diciendo "me dieron, no puedo continuar, iniciando maniobras de aterrizaje". Ambos chicos miraron por el vidrio como el avión de su amiga comenzaban a descender. El enemigo comenzó a atacar

-Sasuke ya mande un SOS la ayuda viene en camino- dijo Naruto haciendo maniobras evasivas- Sasuke hay que llevarlos lejos del avión principal-

-de acuerdo- dijo el azabache haciendo maniobras de ataque logrando derribar un de los atacante, pero no se dio cuenta que Naruto necesita su ayuda y lo derribaron- ¡Naruto!- grito Sasuke pero se calmo un poco cuando vio que algo salió expulsado del avión que caía. De inmediato Sasuke comenzó el ataque y evadiendo a sus enemigos, no se percato que tenia uno atrás, cuando quiso evadir su ataque unas de sus turbinas fueron dañadas, su avión comenzó a funcionar mal, otro disparo fue lo que recibió haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza provocándole un mareo todo en su cabeza era confuso logro poner la vista en frente y logro ver un avión raro color blanco con líneas lila que derivo a los dos aviones enemigos que tenia, le parecía raro pero más raro le pareció fue el hecho de escuchar una voz rara..

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿capitán, se encuentra bien?- en ese momento el azabache se saco el casco para poder escuchar mejor- capitán, realice maniobras de aterrizaje tiene permiso de dejar la misión mi equipo se hará cargo- dijo el piloto de la nave que apareció

Con la fuerza que le quedaba Sasuke comenzó a tomar el control de la nave dirigiéndose a un campo donde aterrizar

En la oficina de la Hokage de encontraba una pelirosa sentada, un rubio con un brazo vendado y un azabache con la cabeza vendada esperando a la Hokage para darle el resultado de la misión. Cuando la líder entro se sentó en su lugar mirando a los tres chicos

-Bueno que decirles… sabia que eso pasaría por algo los envié- dijo la rubia- De todas formas la misión fue un éxito- dicho esto a los tres se le formo una pequeña sonrisa- Claro… ustedes no hicieron mucho- se le borraron las pequeñas sonrisas y ella dijo en voz alta - Pasa por favor-

Dicho esto la puerta se abrió dando paso a un mujer de cabello largo color azulino y de pes blanca con unos hermosos ojos perla, entonces la líder hablo

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga y ella salvo la misión…- cuando termino de decir eso los tres se sorprendieron que era muy evidente.

-Mucho gusto…- dijo ojalera con una sonrisa en sus labios

FIN CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor en el aire**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE KISHIMOTO**

 **Capitulo 2: la nueva**

… Sasuke no creía lo que sus oídos escucharon, "¿ella salvo la misión?, pero ni siquiera tiene pinta de ser piloto" pensaba Sasuke arqueando una ceja. La miro de pies a cabeza en un intento de analizarla, de conocerla de tratar de convérsese de que la Hokage había dicho bien, pero no logro hacerlo. Miro como la chica de cabellos azulinos de ojos perlados que lo dejaron estrecho su mano con la intención de saludarlo pero él no respondió a causa de que seguía sumidos en sus pensares hasta que sintió que disimuladamente su brazo recibió un pequeño golpe haciendo que reaccionara mirando hacia la dirección de dónde provino el golpe y se encontró con la mirada de su rubio amigo que haciendo un gesto con sus cejas señalando al frente este inmediatamente miro que la chica aun seguía con su mano estrecha esperando a que este aceptara su saludo; en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación extendió su mano respondiendo su saludo

-Uchiha Sasuke, oficial a cargo - dijo el azabache con un tono orgulloso en su voz, en cuanto a la ojiperla asintió con su cabeza y miro a los otros dos chicos que se mantenían callados dándole a entender a Sasuke del porque-… el es Uzumaki Naruto segundo oficial a cargo y ella es Hanuro Sakura tercera oficial a cargo, juntos conformamos el Grupo 7 de Ataque a cargo de la XII Brigada Militar Aérea de Caza y Operaciones Especiales-

-Mucho gusto- dijo la ojiperla haciendo el mismo gesto de saludo hacia los otros dos chicos

-Ahora ella es parte del Grupo 7 y ocupara el puesto de oficial aéreo- dijo la líder con tono serio y calmo mirando a sus oficiales que con atención escucharon lo que la rubia decía- … Sakura como será tu compañera de grupo compartirás tu cuarto con Hinata, espero que no haya problema con eso.-

-claro que no Hokage, me parece que es lo correcto- dijo la pelirosa moviendo su cabeza negando por lo dicho de su líder

-entonces pueden retirarse hasta nuevo aviso en lo que se recuperan- dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie apoyando la parte lateral de su mano en la frente haciendo el saludo tradicional militar para despedirlos. Viendo dicho acción los cuatros jóvenes imitaron a su líder y se retiraron de su oficina.

Estando fuera de la oficina Sasuke decidió irse a tomar aire dejando a sus compañeros atrás sin decir una palabra. Hinata miraba como el chico de cabellos azabaches se marchaba del lugar sin decir algo recordando sus ojos negros que le llamaron la atención hasta que su mirar fue interrumpido por un rubio que estaba a su lado

-bueno yo me voy, descansare un poco… las veo luego- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios despidiéndose de ambas chicas que quedaron sola

-vamos Hinata te enseñare la habitación- dijo la pelirosa haciendo que la ojiperla asintiera cargando su bolsa en el hombre comenzando el caminar hacia sus aposentos. Cuando llegaron sakura le señalo la cama que estaba cerca de la ventana- puede dormir en esa cama, esa mesa de luz y este será tu armario- dijo señalando cada cosa- este es baño que tiene dicha fría y caliente… emm... trata de acomodarte, yo saldré a dar una vuelta-. Dicho este sakura se retiro

Hinata apoyo su bolsa en la cama y se sentó soltando un largo suspiro, recordó lo pasados hace unos minutos. Sabía que ser la nueva no sería fácil que la tomarían como un bicho raro y con el tiempo se llevarían bien, pero su primer encuentro en la oficina de la Hokage la tomo por sorpresa; primero: el chico de cabello oscuro no quería saludarla y eso la incomodo un poco pero desistió y termino saludándola gracias al rubio que prácticamente con eso lo empujo a hacerlo; y segundo: siendo su primer encuentro conociendo a sus nuevos camaradas los noto muy distantes a su persona y realmente eso no se lo espera, ella creía que la harían conocer el resto de la base, comerían juntos, conversarían, se conocerían un poco pero la dejaron sola en su habitación compartida y como siempre nada es como lo cree. Se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus piernas soltando otro suspiro, sabía que sería más complicado de lo esperado…

Dormía plácidamente, se sentía tan bien que no quería despertar pero sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse sacándola de ese sueño tan lindo que había tenido. Se sentó en su cama prendiendo la luz de mesa sorprendiéndose de que su compañera seguía durmiendo, refregó sus perlados ojos en un intento de ver bien, de tan pesado sueño que tenía que no se percato de la llegada de su compañera. Sabía que el sueño no volvería así que decidió darle comienzo a su día. Se levanto fue al baño se lavo la cara se cepillo los dientes y se puso ropa deportiva: una calza ¼ color negra, una remera con cuello y encima un buzo muy holgado que llegaba hasta un poco más bajo que sus nalgas. Salió de la habitación camino por los pasillos saliendo del edificio, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a mover sus hombros para calentar un poco mientras caminaba, una vez término de calentar sus hombros comenzó a correr.

En la entrada del edificio estaba parado un azabache con cara de recién despertar mirando como una chica de cabellos azulinos daba inicio a su ejercicio, ignorando esto miro hacia delante viendo el amanecer que empezaba hacerse sentir. Por atrás de este apareció un rubio quien saco de sus pensares al ojinegro diciendo "vamos" tomando una dirección contraria a la que había tomado la ojiperla.

Después de una deseada ducha por todo una mañana activa, su estomago protestaba por algo que comer así que preguntando llego hasta el comedor, tomo su bandeja con sus aperitivos y se sentó en una mesa

-¡hola!- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños con marcas rojas en sus mejillas tomándola por sorpresa- me llamo Kiba, ¿puedo sentar aquí?- pregunto el chico que en sus manos sostenía una bandeja con su comida; ella de inmediato asintió y el chico se sentó iniciando la conversación- … y ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto en conocerte Kiba- dijo ella muy respetuosamente extendiendo su mano, este la miro raro por tal acto al que no estaba acostumbrado pero devolvió su saludo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, por tal acción Hinata se tenso porque otra vez le ocurría lo mismo y cuando este acepto su saludo sonriendo se tranquilizo.

-eres rara, como sea, me entere que eres la nueva miembro del Grupo 7- dicho esto por el castaño, ella con su cabeza lo confirmo- ya veo… y ¿Por qué no estás ellos? Debería conocer más, hablar sobre tus experiencias o cosas así…- dijo el castaño viendo como esta agachaba su cabeza sin comprender por qué.

-la verdad que no sé donde están, supongo que deben estar en un hospital tratando sus heridas- dijo la ojiperla tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

Naruto sentía tanta hambre que podía llegar a comerse cuatro veces su rasión del almuerzo, entrenar por las mañana sin desayunar lo mataba pero algo que no podía dejar de hacerlo si quería cumplir su sueño de ser el Hokage como se lo había propuesto hace mucho tiempo. En cambio su amigo de ojos negros parecía no tener apuros y eso lo desesperaba. Cuando llegaron al comedor lo primero que vieron fue a una ojiperla sentada en el mismo lugar que su amigo Kiba, conversando tranquilamente. Naruto tomo su bandeja y miro a su amigo- Sasuke, ¿vienes?- dijo el rubio pero el azabache lo miro sin expresión dándose la vuelta yéndose de ese lugar dejando a un rubio soltando un largo suspiro y se en camino hacia la mesa de su amigo y su nueva camarada. Cuando llego a ellos se paro en frente de ellos y pregunto-¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?- ambos chicos lo miraron, asintieron y el tomo asiento

-que hay Naruto, ¿donde están sakura y Sasuke?- dijo el castaño mirando al rubio que comenzaba a comer sin desconsuelo

-Sasuke no sé donde se fue y sakura tomaría estos días libre para ir a la universidad- dicho esto el castaño no dijo mas- por cierto, ayer no nos presentamos bien Hinata, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- la ojiperla lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa tierna asintiendo-… cuéntame algo, tus comienzo, ¿de dónde vienes? Porque no eres de aquí ¿cierto?-

-pues en mi profesión comenzó como piloto de transporte de carga y viajes comerciales, lo deje e ingrese a la Fuerza Aérea como piloto de 1° y 2°, luego me derivaron de la Base de Rastreo como piloto oficial en misiones, tuve un buen rendimiento, me cambiaron de base a esta y me ascendieron de categoría poniéndome en el Grupo 7… y aquí estoy- termino la frase con un suspiro corto por la falta de aire al hablar y miro a esos ojos celestes que la atraparon.

-cuéntanos algo mas Hinata como ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Tienes familia? cosas así…- dijo Kiba para que la chica entrara en confianza

-emm bueno…- dijo nerviosa la ojiperla por tantas preguntas juntas- tengo 26 años, vengo de Konoha el pueblo que está cerca de la base- ambos chicos asintieron ante lo dicho prestando atención- y mi familia son mi padre y hermana- terminando de contestar sus preguntas se quedaron callados y Hinata se puso nerviosa y dijo- también soy enfermera

-¿en serio?- dijo Kiba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado y se rio- mira que cosa, sakura tu compañera esta por recibirse de doctora-

-si solo le falta tres materias para recibirse- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa rascándose la cabeza- cuando tenemos lesiones no tan graves ella me las cura- dijo con mucha alegría- es muy buena como amiga y seguro lo será como medico

-ya se puso cursi- dijo el castaño rodando los ojos por la actitud tomada por su amigo

-¿cursi?- dijo la ojiperla por lo que había comentado Kiba

-sí, el está enamorado de sakura- dijo Kiba sorprendiéndola, esta miro al rubio como asentía por lo dicho del castaño- pero es algo imposible.

-¿imposible?, yo creo que nada es imposible en este mundo- cuando dijo esto la ojiperla el rubio la mira por sus palabras y esta sonrió para darle ánimos

-parece pero sí lo es porque…- el castaño no termino de decir esto porque fue interrumpido

-ya estuvo Kiba no digas mas- dijo el rubio con tono serio pero triste a la vez

-bueno está bien Naruto, esa es tu realidad- dijo el castaño mirando hacia otro lado mientras que a Hinata le invadía la curiosidad.

Ella sabía que algo o mejor dicho alguien se interrumpían en su camino de amor hacia la ojijade, tenía una gran curiosidad pero sabía que si quería saber que era debía ser paciente porque al fin al cabo ella era la nueva la que al parecer no tenía importancia, para algunos. Así pasaron una semana sin saber porque el azabache y la ojijade la ignoraban, sabía que la ojijade estaba estudiando para rendir algunas materias pero ella lograba darse cuenta que la ojijade la ignoraba por algo como que no se interesara por ella y eso la tenia preocupada pensando que fue lo que hizo mal, que cosa dijo que no debía, que le molesto de ella pero no había nada porque no tuvieron una conversación alguna, en cuanto a la convivencia a veces ni se veían la cara; por otra parte estaba el azabache que solo se lo cruzaba la miraba de lejos pero cuando estaban cerca el la ignoraba, era demasiado distante con ella y solo con ella porque cuando lo veía con Naruto el parecía estar cómodo y su duda volvía en si pensando que había hecho pero no encontraba nada; y en cuanto a Naruto y Kiba ellos eran buenos con ella pero aun no la hacían como una más del grupo. Soltó un largo suspiro, lo sabía, sabía que sería complicado pero sabía que no dudaría por siempre que se les pasaría… o eso creía.

 **Fin capitulo 2**


	3. Capitulo 3: Mision

Amor en el aire

Capitulo 3: misión

Había pasado una semana entera en su nueva base y todo parecía marchar bien, hasta el momento no había misión por el hecho de que la Hokage les dio unos días de descanso para que sus camaradas se recuperaran de algunas lesiones no tan grabes.

Miro el amanecer, un nuevo día empezaba para todos, sentía como una brisa fresca de mañana pasaba haciendo con sus cabellos volaran hacia atrás, sonrío por tal cosa, se sentía tan bien que quería que durara por siempre. Pero su momento de paz no iba a durar mucho porque desde abajo del árbol donde se encontraba la ojiperla estaba un azabache mirando con atención a cada gesto que esta daba a la nada. Para él era curioso el hecho que esta chica no lo haya acosado o algo por el estilo, estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas porque por mas el estuviese en una Base Militar un lugar serio a veces la mujeres de este lugar no eran la excepción. Pero ella parecía diferente que las otras, parece ser más cerrada en sí, pacifica, educada y solitaria. Si eso era, ella siempre estaba sola a pesar de que comparte habitación con la ojijade ella tiene ese aire a soledad. Se dio un golpe mental por haberse sumido en sus pensares y no hacer a lo que vino

-¡oye, tú!- dijo el azabache gritando haciendo que por el susto la ojiperla se callera. Al ver tal cosa este también se asusto pero se calmo al ver que esta recupero el equilibrio y de un salto cayó al suelo sin golpearse poniéndose de pie

-buenos días Uchiha-san, ¿ocurre algo?- dijo la ojiperla con sumo respeto hacia el azabache que la miraba fijamente con un rostro inexpresivo

-la Hokage quiere vernos- soltó el azabache dándose media vuelta hacia la base. Visto esto por la ojiperla se quedo parada sin poder reaccionar pero las palabras del ojinegro la hicieron reaccionar- ¿qué esperas?- dicho esto el azabache siguió su camino con una ojiperla que caminaba detrás de este con pura vergüenza por su actuar.

-seré breve- dijo la rubia con suma tranquilidad mirando a dos jóvenes enfrente suyo- es una misión simple y difícil a la vez. Es una misión de reconocimiento pero si la cosa se vuelve tensa podrán defenderse- dijo la líder con serenidad- la cosa va así: el Kazekage cree que en el límite de Suma con Konoha hay una base de rebeldes que están transportando armas de contrabando, al parecer Suma está siendo vigilada por estos delincuentes que espían sus comunicaciones por lo cual cada vez que quieren atraparlos ellos escapan

-¿y no cree que cuando estemos en camino ya no estén?, lo digo por lo que espían sus comunicaciones, ya deben saber que nosotros estamos avisados- dijo una ojiperla dudando sobre la misión en cuestión

-por eso mismo el Kazekage tomo precauciones mandándonos un mensajero personal- dijo la rubia contestando a la pregunta de peliazul que tenía en frente- su misión es de reconocimiento y dar aviso a los soldados de Suma que estarán a una distancia prudente esperando que confirmen… así que les dejo esto en sus manos- dijo está mirando a un azabache con el seño fruncido

-¿y qué hay con Naruto y Sakura?- reprocho el ojinegro con enojo

-el avión de Naruto aun esta en arreglo y Sakura me pidió unos días para terminar de rendir un examen, son los únicos que están en libres del Grupo- respondió la rubia con suma paciencia- esta misión debe estar hasta antes del mediodía lo que quiere decir que mañana a primera hora salen, ahora ¡largo de mi vista!- dicho la peliazul se sorprendió por el trato de la Hokage con ellos, pero Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado a esto es mas a él le fascina sacar a la rubia de sus casillas

El estaba naciendo por las praderas dando un hermoso espectáculo haciendo que más de una persona se quedara viéndolo atrayendo sus pensamientos. El podía hacer esas cosas sobre las personas pero él hace mucho más, si, "el sol nos da la vida y mucho más" pensaba una ojiperla que desde la cabina de su avión esperando la orden de despegue. Por otro lado un azabache degustaba con su vista a un enorme avión.

-es bueno, pero me he acostumbrado al otro- dijo el azabache mirando a un chico de gafas que solo lo miraba en silencio

-es un cazabombardero, siendo tu, lo tendrá todo bajo control- dijo el chico de gafas oscuras limpiándose la manos negra por la grasa con un trapo

-¿y que pasara con el Mirage?- cuestiono el ojinegro

-¿te preocupas por esa cosa?- dijo el chico de gafas

-algo así… Shino, con esa basura tuve acontecimientos que marcaron mi vida, así que si- dijo el azabache con tono neutral sin emociones en el

-la Hokage no a dando orden aun de qué hacer, si te interesa habla con ella- dijo Shino sin más mirando su reloj ya marcabas mas de las 06:00 am- Sasuke ya debes irte se te hace tar….de- cuando quiso terminar la frase se dio vuelta que sus palabras quedaron cortadas por ver que el azabache ya no estaba

Sasuke estando en la nave mirando cada cosa tratando de no olvidar nada de lo que leyó, era la primera vez que maneja una de estas sintiéndose incomodo aunque varia veces el haya dicho que es la mejor que hay no se sentía a gusto, "será porque estoy acostumbrado a pilotear en la otra" se dijo mentalmente para calmar su disgusto

\- base a Martin tiene orden de despegue- se escucho por el radio

-entendido- dijo el azabache por el radio poniéndose el caso con la máscara de oxigeno

Ya en el cielo Hinata tenía una vista impresionante, no era la mejor, pero era algo excitante por todo lo que tenia debajo de tus pies si se lo puede decir así. Pero debía concentrarse en el éxito de la misión. Después de unos minutos más de vuelo pudo encontrar unos galpones, camiones y muchas personas que corrían al verlos.

-Uchiha-san son ellos, ¿damos el aviso?- pregunto la peliazul al capitán de la misión

-yo lo hago- dijo el azabache, toco unos botones- aquí la hoja, quien dé haya

-aquí Suma- se escucho tras la radio

-confirme vuelo de reconocimiento, el grupo de rebeldes está ahí está armado- dijo el azabache con brevedad sobre el asunto.

-entendido, vuelvan a casa- se escucho por la radio. Sasuke toco otro botón y dijo- Hyuga volvamos- del otro lado del radio de escucho un claro "Hai" de parte de la ojiperla. El vuelo de regreso a casa iba tranquilo pero de la radio se escucho

-base a Martin, regrese a dar apoyo aereo a los soldados de Suma con permiso de ataque de carga liviana-

-aqui Martin, confirmen vuelo de apoyo con permiso de ataque de carga liviana- dijo el azabache serio ante lo que le esperaba

-base a Martin confirmo vuelo de apoyo y ataque con carga liviana 0k0O2N3O4H6A2- fue lo ultimo que se escucho por el radio con el azabache respondiendo "copiado"

-ya escuchaste Hyuga, da la vuelta- dijo el pelinegro haciendo la misma accion que le dio a la peliazul que en silencio obedecia al capitan de la mision. ya llegando al lugar donde estaban los rebeldes con los soldados de Suma se podia ver mucho humo negro cosas que explotaban, tambien habia soldados caidos, cuando el azabache pudo cer aquello su seño se fruncio, sus manos apretanban las palancas e inconciente solto un "malditos", esto era escuchado por una ojiperla que se mantenia en silencio-Aqui Martin a Suma inciaremos maniobras de ataque en zona central, despejen el area- dijo el azabache tratando de comunicarse

-aqui el capitan Kankuro, identificamos el blanco con humo de color rojo señado con laser verde- se escucho de la radio y del azabache un "copiado"-Hyuga iniciaremos maniobras de ataque en 3, 2, 1 ¡ahora!- dijo el pelinegro iniciando el ataque. los galpones volaban en pedazos. ambos pasaron muy cerca del suelo cuando atacaron y cuando estaban ascendieron un rebelde con lanza misil apunto a su blanco y disparo- antencion Martins un misil esta apunto de explotar contra uno de ustedes- cuando dijo eso el azabache miro desde su ventana hacia atras y vio que el misil estaba tras la ojiperla

-Hyuga esta detras tuyo, te lo sacare de encima- dijo el azabache frenando un poco quedando atras del misil

-nose preocupe, lo desviare y se exactamente donde- dijo la peliazul con seguridad

-no hagas estupideses... ¡aah!- grito el azabache ya que le dieron a su nave teniendo interferencia, cuando se estabilizo miro su panel de control dando que una ala estaba dañada y su sistema de vuelo se cayo caendo en picada. sasuke tranto de tranqulizarse que aunque no paresca todavia habia una salvacion para el. Paso su mano por debajo de su asiento agarrando una palanca, trato de tirar de ella pero estaba trabada, esto lo desespero mas aun, lo intento una y otra vez pero no habia resultado. Cerro los ojos y a su mente vino la imagen de un hombre con cabellos plateados con su rostro cubiertio y un solo ojo visible que le decia "tira sasuke, ¡tira!". Abrio sus ojos y tiro una vez mas de la palanca y este salio despedio de la cabina del avion abriendo su paracaidas, mirando como su nueva nave se estrellaba en el suelo.

Mientras tanto una peliazul en su nave daba una vuelta por el cielo a una velocidad increible en el mundo del vuelo ya que aun tenia el misil detras de ella. Miro que aun la zona de batalla estaba poblada por los soldados y rebeldes- capitan Kankuro aqui Martin II, despejen zona de ataque, voy en camino- solto la ojiperla encaminada hacia el lugar de ataque resiviendo un"entendido" por el capitan Kankuro de Suma. Hinata estaba llegando al lugar de ataque y diviso a los rebeldes ahi- es ahora o nunca- se dijo para si misma. A poca distancia del suelo donde un galpon se incendiaba apago las purtinas de avion bajando mas hacia el suelo, el misil detector de calor se direcciono hacia el galpon en llamas haciando que Hinata dejara de ser el blanco podiendo ascender, el misil estrello en lo que quedaba del galpon haciendo que todo el lugar templara.

Todo esto era visto por un azabache muy sorprendido quedando incociente por la falta de aire.

FIN CAPITULO 3

Disculpen la demora ahora el worl no me anda :( asi que tuve que subir lo que tenia y completarlo en la pagina.

Se que dedo tener muchos errores pero entiendamen soy nueva escribiendo.

Cosas que querran saber: ¿porque "ignoran" a Hinta?, ¿porque le es imposible a naruto querer relacionarse a nivel pareja con sakura?, ¿sera realmente que Hinata es un "reemplazo"?, ¿porque sasuke tuvo la imagen de Kakasu?. solo puedo decirles que se podria decir que la palabra reemplazo algo tiene que ver.

Es un SasuHina pero aun va lento, tengamen paciencia.!

Saludos! Hasta la proxima!


	4. Capitulo 4: Recordando

Amor en el aire.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de kishimoto su creador! :)

SasuHina

Capitulo 4:recordando

Para él estar frente todos sus camaradas siempre es un logro mas que nunca dejara de sentir, el estar ahi es un gran honor para cualquier piloto, usando su uniforme de honor, eso no es algo que se vea todos los dias en la Fuerza Aerea ni en ninguna otra, por eso se podria decir que el estaba feliz. Si se ores asi como lo escuchan l Sasuke Uchiha es el alma de un acto con entrega de medalla e insignia por su acto de valentia brindando apoyo en campo de batalla de Suma.

Para l, el ser un piloto de honor es un orgullo, pero habia algo que le molestaba y mucho. Sera el hecho de que cuando pasan estas cosas a l le gusta compartilo con sus amigos, pero ellos estaban ahi, formados en una fila que estaba en frente suyo, nego con su cabeza, pero si ellos estaban ahi que era lo que lo tenia inquieto?, volvio a negar y miro a su costado, vio a una chica con cabellos azulinos uniformada mirando serena al frente, desvio su mira para no mirarla pero lo recordo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Flash ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, el querer abrir sus ojos le pesaba mucho, comenzo a parpadear y de a poco pudo abrirlos, miro con cautela hacia el techo pudiendo visualizar que estaba de noche y las luces estaban apagadas pero en el cuarto estaba siendo iluminado por una luna brillante. Se sento en la cama, movio su cuello y espalda estirandose, miro a su costado que habia un monitor que media las pulsaciones y corazonadas, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital, fruncio su ce o, l odia los hospitales, trato de levantarse pero fue interrumpido

-Uchiha-san por favor no se levante- logro escuchar el azabache, el cuerpo de le tenso mirando toda la habitacion, de pronto las luces se encendieron y pudo visualizar a una ojiperla sentada en un sillo que estaba al lado de la entrada, esta se le acerco diciendo- se encuentra bien, quiere que llame a una enfermera?-

\- que haces t aqui?- reprocho de inmediato el azabache mirando con despresio en su tono de voz

-bueno... yo... solo que...queria saber, s-si usted e-estaba bi-bien- dijo la ojiperla nerviosa poniendo una mano en su cabeza desviando su mirar por la pregunta del chico sin poder evitar tartamudiar

-pues no hacia falta, ahora dejame solo- dijo sin mas el azabache mirando como una peliazul se retiraba del cuarto con la cabeza agacha, cuando se cerro la puerta cayo recostado poniendo ambas manos detras de su cabeza mirando el techo una vez mas soltando- como diablos termine aqui?

Al dia siguiente el azabache caminaba por un pasillo muy transitado por el piso administativo de la torre del Kazekage. Habia sido llamado para comunicarle algo, "se seguro seria para decirme que ya puedo volver a Konoha" pensaba este, camino hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba un poco abierta que decia "Kazekage", donde escuchaban voces y al lado habia un escritorio con una mujer lo que supuso que era su secretaria.

\- el Kazekage me mando a llamar- solto el ojinegro sin un saludo previo mirando a la mujer que se comenzaba a levantar

-el Kazekage esta con su hermano el capitan Kankuro, tome asiento en cuanto se desocupe lo atendera- dijo la mujer tomando unas carpetas yendo hacia otro lugar. Este tomo asiento a la par de la puerta y comenzo a escuchar como hablaban, le era imposible no escuchar pero algo le llamo la atencion

-ahora dime del Uchiha- eso fue lo que le llamo la atencion, estaban hablando de l

-el Uchiha es bueno, como decian lo rumores, para mi criterio el chico es bueno supo manejar la situacion, creo que tiene un dios aparte, podria haber muerto. En cuanto a la ayuda proporcionada tambien fue buena- dijo el otro hombre que por las cosas dichas el zabache dedujo que ese es el capitan Kankuro y el otro el Kazekage

\- y que hay de la chica?, me dijeron que lo que hizo fue algo para nunca olvidar en la historia aerea- dijo el Kazekage, cosa que le llamo la atencion al azabache

-pues si Gaara, fue algo para no olvidar, fue astuta e inteligente no tan solo logro salvar su vida si no que tambien le dio el exito a la mision- dijo kankuro

-debes poner todo eso en el inoforme para la Hokage- y su hermano asintio- ella es la nueva del Grupo 7?- cuestiono el pelirojo

\- si, no tiene mas de un mes- constesto el hombre con la cara pintada- me atrevo a decir que en lo poco que he visto, es mejor que el Uchiha- termino de decir el capitan. Al decir esto el azabache abrio sus ojos a mas no poder por lo sorprendido que estaba, " me estan comparando la Hyuga!, eso es imposible"...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fin Flash++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Si, eso era, se atrevieron a comparalo con la Hyuga diciendo que ella era mejor que l, "como si eso fuera cierto" pensaba el azabache. Asi paso todo el acto vagando en sus pensares y aunque a la vista de cualquiera pareceria que el Uchiha estaba normal, un ojiceleste de cierta forma noto que algo perturvaba a su amigo.

En la mesa de un bar se encontraban cinco jovenos compartiendo un almuerzo celebrando el logro de dos de ellos, todo estaba bien, un rubio trataba de hacer reir todos aquellos, pero no puedo evitar ver la cara inexpresiva de su amigo azabache y de su pelirosa amiga que parecia no estar estar en ese lugar.

\- Sasuke, Sakura que les pasa?- dijo el hipertivo rubio mirando al chico que desvio su mirar al costado y la ojijade que miraba la mesa cabeza abajo.

Esto no paso desapercivido por la ojiperla y el casta o que se quedaron mudos antes tales acciones de parte de estos chicos, disimuladamente ambos se miraron y asintiero.

-Bueno... Hinata, no querias ver la tienda dulces que vimos en el camino?- dijo el casta o mirando a la peliazul e institivamente esta asintio- entonces vamos ahora que luego no podremos.

\- que tienda de dulces? donde van?- interrumpio el rubio de ojos celeste mirando como estos se pararon

\- no te preocupes Naruto, volveremos en un rato- dijo kiba saliendo de su lugar seguido por la peliazul de su nueva amiga, asi salieron del lugar caminando perdiendose por unas tiendas a su paso.  
Naruto se sento en su asiento soltando un suspiro pesado miro a sus amigos que estaban sentados cada uno de sus costados.

\- se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes?- cuestiono el rubio - han estado actuado raro, especialmente t Sasuke- este ultimo lo miro fijo bajando su mirar con un poco de tristeza

-lo vi... estaba cayendo en picada y la palanca de auxilio no funcionaba- dijo con pena el azabache atrayendo aun mas la atencion de sus dos amigos presentes-... crei que moriria asi que cerre mis ojos para intentar calmar mis nervios... y yo lo vi- dicho esto la ojijade se cubrio la boca- me dijo que tirara de la palanca, eso hice y sali despedido del avion-.

Cuando termino de decir esto la pelirosa de su amiga se levanto de la mesa yendose del bar dejando a su amigo rubio sin actuar y aun azabache que desvio su mirar a un costado.

-Sasuke... porque no lo dijiste antes?- dijo el rubio a su amigo

\- que caso tiene Naruto?... lo unico que cause es poner mal Sakura- dijo el peliazul- aun somos debiles con ese tema...- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido

\- "somos"?, a mi no me incluyas, yo ya lo supere- dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo que fruncio el ce o ante lo dicho de este

\- ja, lo superaste. No me hagas reir Naruto- reprocho el azabache cruzando los brasos

\- pues yo no le veo la gracia...- enojado el rubio apoyo sus manos en la mesa de un golpe deciendo- yo acepte lo que paso, yo deje que el tiempo pasara, yo me hice a la idea que l ya no esta, yo no ignoro a mi nueva compañera por creer que ocupa su lugar...- decia esto señalandose a si mismo- yo lo supere, yo acepte esta realidad... y tú, Sasuke?- cuando fijo esto Naruto se levanto de la mesa y se fue dejando a un azabache con los ojos abiertos ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.

FIN CAPITULO 4.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap, un poco corto pero aqui esta!

Voy adentarles algo... hay parejas que, por lo menos yo, aun no se ah visto.

Otra cosa mas, ya les dije que es un sasuhina que va lento porque voy a tratar de que primero se releve un poco del pasado de todos en la historia. !

HAY CORAZONES ROTOS!

Saludos! Hasta la proxima!


	5. Capitulo 5: Sueños

Amor en el aire

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto. :)

Capitulo 5: Sueños

... ..

Uno cuando duerme sueña que puede hacer de todo, soñar es la mas lindo que puedo haber, es nuestro mundo aparte de la realidad donde toda fantasia estan presente que al despertar se mantienen guardados en nuestra memoria esperando el momento indicado para salir luz. Tambien se dicen que en los sueños podemos ver algo que pasara en nuestro futuro, como por ejemplo cuando ves o pasa algo, sientes que ya la habias vivido pero no sabes como, dejame decirte que lo has vivido en tus sueños. Los sueños tambien tienen significados de lo que pasara en relacion a la vida, por ejemplo se dice que cuando sueñas que te calzan los zapatos es que vas a morir y si no te calzan es porque no moriras pero si un pariente o alguien a llegado a ti, es una forma de preveer lo que puede pasar, generalmente no solemos recordar sueños como estos en el momento que despertamos porque se pierden en nuestra mente. Tambien se encuentran los sueños pesados y las pesadillas, mucho suelen confundir estos dos tipos de sueños creyendo que son los mismos, el sueño pesado tambien tiene sus significados y las pesadillas son sueños donde recuerdas a alguien que ya no esta dandote panico, pero en realidad las pesadillas son un tipo de mensajes del mas haya o simplemente sueños tragicos...

... ..

Ella estaba en medio de un camino color dorado donde no habia norte ni sur, un camino sin direccion, miro a su alrededor y todo estaba oscuro, se sentia extraña miro sus manos de ambos lados y las puso en su pecho tocandose un mecho de su cabello color azulino, toco su vestido blanco corto, de pronto una marioposa brillante se acerco a ella dando una vuelta a los costados de esta, despues siguio su recorrido con la chica de cabellos azulinos tras de esta mariposa. La siguio todo el timpo hasta que el camino llego a su final donde habia una puerta color plata, la mariposa brillante se poso sobre la perilla, la ojiperla puso su mano sobre la perilla haciando que la mariposa volara, agarro la perilla queriendo abrir esa puerta pero era muy pesada, lo hizo por segunda vez pudiendo abrirla lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera pasar, cuando paso retrocedio dos pasos al ver que estaba en la punta de un presipicio donde a muchos kilometros de pudia divisar el mar, cuando quiso retroceder otro paso mas la puerta ya no estaba haciendo que se sorprendiera mirando hacia todos lados preocupandose por no saber que hacer, miro el mar por ultima vez tragando saliva y de la nada pudo escuchar como un llanto acompañado por unas palabra "porque soy tan tonta", esa voz se le hacia conocida, volteo su mirada y vio una sombra a unos metros de ella pero estaban inmovil donde se podia escuchar mejor aquel llanto que tanto le llamaba la atencion, se acerco a la sombra, con cada paso que daba el sonido del llanto se hacia mas fuerte y mas fuerte, cuando se acerco a la sombrar todo se torno borroso y...

Con un pañuelo ella secaba aquellas lagrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos jade creando surcos de agua por sus mejillas, sentada en su cama se encontraba una pelirosa de ojos jades llorando sin desconsuelo, sin darse cuenta su compañera de habitacion que dormia placidamente comenzo a moverse, a despertar, la chica de cabellos azulinos se sento en la cama y miro de donde provenia ese llanto miro a la chica pelirosa sentada y se refrego los ojos miro hacia el frente sin saber que hacer, todo esto habia pasado desapersivido por ojijade. La ojiperla se paro de su cama y camino hasta la cama de su compañera haciendo que pelirosa la mirara y se limpiara las lagrimas, esta se rasco la cabeza por el nerviosismo armandose de valor para poder decir algo...

-emmm... Hanuro, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo la ojiperla viendo como la ojijade miraba hacia el frente sin decir nada- emmm... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- la pelirosa la miro con sus lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir tratando de decir

-Hinata, eh sido una tonta, ¡lo siento tanto!- decia esta mirando como la ojiperla se sorprendia por estas palabras- te eh ignorado todo este tiempo como una tonta cuando tu no me hiciste nada mas que tratar de ser una buena compañera- termino deciendo la pelirosa largando su llanto, mientras la ojijade llorba la peliazul se armaba de valor para solar aquellas palabras que de hace mucho queria decir...

\- ... es obvio que paso algo por lo cual no me quieren aqui, pero este es mi trabajo y lamentablemente tengo que estar aqui... - la pelirosa la miro fijo- ... descuida Hanuro, ¡por favor ya no llores!- dijo la ojiperla mirando a la chica- oh me haras llorar a mi tambien- termino diciendo con una sonrisa en sus labios, la pelirosa la miro y se seco las lagrimas

\- esta bien... yo tratare de ser mas amable contigo... - dijo la ojijade hacia la peliazul que la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios- ahora mejor tratemos de dormir lo que queda de la noche- termino diciendo esta acostandose haciendo que la ojiperla hiciera lo mismo apagando la luz de la lampara.

... ..

El trataba de no recordar ese dolor, el dolor de su pecho que se hacia presente cada vez que algo malo pasaba. En su caminata observaba todo lo que se le cruzaba, necesitaba despejar su mente, ya hacia casi una semana que no estaba a su lado, el no estar al lado con su "hermano" no le gustaba porque estaba tan acostumbrado a el que el no soportaba su soledad, pero aun no estaba dispuesto a olvidar su reaccion, el no daria el primer paso como siempre, ya estaba cansado de eso si el no habia hecho nada malo mas que decirle la verdad, pero como dice el dicho "la verdad ofende" y parece que su verdad ofendio a su amigo azabache por eso el rubio de ojos celeste caminaba por los jardines de la base tratando de sentirse mejor despues de una mañana de entrenamiento solo... Entoces su estomago se hizo sentir, tenia hambre, puso sus manos en su barriga y sonrio diciendo " sera mejor que vaya a comer algo!"...

... ..

Cuando entro al gran comedor se dirigio a retirar su almuerzo, cuando lo tenia en sus manos giro y miro si algunos de sus amigos estaban ya ahi para comer con ellos, pero se llevo a una gran sorpresa al su mejor amiga y a su nueva compañera almorzando juntas. Era algo que no sabia como reaccionar y a su mente recordo aquel sueño a hace casi un mes atras habia tenido en el cual se encontraba dos jovenes, la pelirosa junto a la peliazul charlando de lo mas lindo sin que la ojijade ignorara a su nueva camarada, entonces sonrio recordando aquella frase que decia "aveces los sueños se hacen realidad" dirigiendose hacia estas...

En una mesa de las mesas del comedor se encontraban dos muchachas almorzando placidamente de vez en cuando sacando pequeñas conversaciones, la peliazul sabia que si queria tener una buena amistad como compañera debia ser paciente ya que tratar de hacer amistades con adultos es complicado si no te conocen de hace mucho tiempo y por otra parte la pelirosa esperaba que su acompañante no fuera tan directa al querer saber porque su distancia con ella... pero todo estaba pasivo.

\- cuantame Hinata, ¿de donde vienes?- dijo la pelirosa interrumpiendo el silencia en el que estaban

-pues yo vengo del pueblo Konoha, ahi me crie toda mi infancia y mi adolecencia, cuando entre a la escuela de piloto me mude sola y ahora estoy aqui... ¿de donde vienes Hanuro?- pregunto la ojiperla hacia la ojijade

\- por favor no me llames por mi apellido, dime Sakura- dijo la pelirrosa haciendo la que su camarada asintiera-... pues veras yo vengo de la Cuidad del Pais del Fuego, mi padre es piloto comercial, yo queria seguir sus pasos pero... emmm- en ese momento sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosa, ella no sabia como seguir, le daba verguenza- pues veras... ammm...- sus palabras no se formaban

\- Sakura sintio una gran atraccion hacia lo peligroso que se arriesgo entrando a la academia de la Fuerza Aerea... bueno asi es como lo recuerdo- interrumpio un rubio que se estaba sentando en la misma mesa que las chicas- ¿no es hacia, Sakura?- termino con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la pelirosa lo mirara de forma extraña

-... pues si, algo asi- dijo esta comenzando a reir lo improvisando que habia sido su amigo haciendo que este tambien comenzara a reir a carcajas

Pero a la ojiperla esa repentina explicacion del rubio no le cuadraba, estaba segura que eso no era tan vergonsoso como para que ella misma lo dijera, pero no queria preguntar sobre eso, no aun, esperaria a que ella se lo dijera.

-... y cuantame Hinata, ¿que te llevo hacer piloto?- dojo la pelirosa acaparando la atencion de la chica

-pues siempre me gustaron lo aviones, siempre quise volar...- dijo la ojiperla llamando la atencion de sus dos acompañantes-... lo llevo en la sangre- termino con una sonrisa

-¿aque te refieres con lo llevas en la sangre?- interrumpio el rubio confundido

\- pues... mis padres tambien fueron pilotos- respondio la peliazul al rubio que no parecia entender

-¿jummm?... oooh, ya veo- dijo el ojicelestes sorprendiendose y ni hablar de la pelirosa que pensaba para si misma grandes posibilidades de "sera acaso por eso?"...

... ..

Para cualquiera ese sueño no tenia nada de nada mas que recordarte de "eso" que soño sigue en pie. Pero para él aquel sueño de anoche tenia mucho significado y por más aparentara que tenia serenidad , temia que ese sueño se hiciera realidad... aquel sueño en donde su mejor amigo y él estaban de espalda, señal, y mas aun cuando ninguno de los dos hacia algo para que su amistad volviera hacer la misma; siempre cuando pasaban cosas asi el que siempre daba el primer paso era el rubio, pero esa dificil distancia que han tenido en la ultima semana y el sueño de anoche le decian que si queria que todo volviera a la normalidad estaba vez quien tendria que ser él en dar el primer paso;. Ante aquel pensamiento el azabache arqueo una ceja, él no era esa clase de personas en las que el primer paso pero tampoco queria que Naruto se fuese de su lado. No saba que hacer, se paro del sillon acercandose a la ventana, no entendia para que la Hokage lo habia mandado a llamar y lo dejaba dos hora y pico esperando, eso si que lo molestaba, se le habia perdido el resto de la mañana en el que lo podria haber ocupado entrenando, cada vez que pensaba en eso tenia ganas de romper algo y para tranquilizarse comenzo a mirar los "cuadros honor" que estaban colgados en las paredes de la sala de espera, miraba cada cuadro con atencion leyendo sus rangos, asi trataba de pasar el tiene tranquilo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver un cuadro donde habia un hombre de cabello castaño y corto pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue sus ojos, esos ojos eran los mismo que los de sierta persona pero su mirar era muy distinta a la de aquella persona, no queria creer en esa posibilidad de daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza asi que se acerco mas al cuadro para ver el nombre del sujeto quedando con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que decia "Hiashi Hyuga". No queria creerlo pero parecia obvio "¿ acaso sera su p... "

\- Sasuke ahora puedes pasar- interrumpio una mujer de cabello corto haciendo que el azabache la mirar reconociendo que era la secretaria de la Hokage

-Shizune, ¿quien es este hombre?- interrogo el azabache a la mujer, esta se acerco y miro el cuadro

\- pues él es Hiashi Hyuga... ¿porque?- ahora preguntaba ella haciendo que el azabache dudara en responder

\- ¿que hizo para que haya llegado a estar en un cuadro de honor?- contraresto con otra pregunta el ojinegro

\- pues veras él en su epoca como piloto era lider del Grupo 12 que en su momento fueron lo mejor de lo mejor en Konoha y en otros paises pero lo que lo llevo a ponerlo en un cuadro de honor fue el exito de una mision clave tanto para Konoha como para el resto del Pais del Fuego- dijo la mujer pero la atencion que el azabache le estaba poniendo era unica asi que decidio seguir-... eso paso hace casi 26 años antes de que se declarara la "Tercera Guerra Mundial", su musion era rescatar dos bombas nucleares que fueron robadas de esta misma base por unos reveldes que querian utilizarlas en nuestra contra, la mision fue en conjunto con los soldados de Infanteria, el escuadron de Tacticas y Estrategia y la Fuerza Aerea, ellos debia rescatar aquellas bombas por el bien de todo el Pais del Fuego. Infanteria pudo sacar las bombas de donde las tenian secuestradas llebandosela a los aviones que las devolverian a casa y uno de esos aviones era comandado por Hiashi, el salio de ese lugar pero era perseguido por el enemigo y en su huida derivo 7 aviones eso fue algo sorprendente por el hecho de que el enemigo llevaba la ventaja y podia ser derivado al instante, Hiashi trajo a Konoha las bombas salvandonos y el exito a la mision...- concluyo diciendo- ¿te interesa su historia, Sasuke?-

\- es que, se parece ah alguien...- no pudo decir mas ya que otra vez fue interrumpido y por la misma persona

\- ¡aaaah! si, pues es que el padre de Hinata tu nueva compañera- termino de decir la mujer de cabello corto

Él azabache no podia creer lo que sus oidos escucharon, sus mas resientes sospechas eran corfirmadas, Hinata su nueva compañera con la cual aun no simpatizaban era hija de practicamente un Heroe de Konoha...

... ..

FIN CAPITULO 5

... ..

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo, me tarde mucho y cuando lo siento! pero estoy en una escuela de jornada completa y cuando llego a casa solo quiero dormir y dormir

Datos sobre los sueños: sobre lo que que escrubi de los significados de los sueños es verdad!, por lo menos en donde yo vivo aqui en Argentina...

Besos hasta la proxima!


	6. Capitulo 6: Su padre

Amor en el aire

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimito :)

Capitulo 6:

... ..

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban los cuatros jovenes pertenecientes al Grupo 7. Despues de casi dos hora de espera solo, el azabache ahora era acompañado por sus camaradas de grupo donde se encontraba la ojiperla, que inevitablemente no podia dejer de mirarla de reojo en lo que la su lider habla. Cuando miro hacia la ojiperla se encontro con la mirada de su mejor amigo, el ojiceleste, se miraron uno momento como si con la mirada quisieran decirse algo pero ninguna soltaba palabra alguna, hasta que el rubio desistio volviendo a mirar hacia adelante. El azabache se sorprendio, ya que en situaciones anteriores como estas que siempre el que desistia era él, no podia dejar de mirarlo pensando para si mismo "vamos Naruto, ¡mirame idiota!, dime algo" pero el rubio no mostraba ningun interes en querer prestale atencion. Se sentia frustado que se enojo y fruncio el seño, él sentia que lo llamaban pero estaba tan metidos en sus pensares que no le prestaba atencion, sintio que un leve dolor en el lado izquierdo de sus costillas provocado por su amigo pelirosa haciendo que este le prestara atencion, cuando la ojijade tuvo su atencion con sus cejas le hizo seña al frente, él azabache miro hacia adelante topandose con su lider que lo miraba con serenidad

\- ¿y bien Sasuske, aceptas?- interrogo la rubia de ojos almendrados viendo a este la miraba un tanto confuso- ... ¡no me trestaste atencion!- grito esta enojada por tal cosas- ahora como castigo lo haras lo mismo- dicho esto el azabache no cambio su rostro de confucion haciendo que la rubio apoyara sus codos en su mesa sosteniendo su rostro conteniendo su enojo por hablar y no ser escuchada-... no me prestaste atencion en todo este tiempo que ni siquierea sabes que es lo que haras... Hinata dile que es lo que tiene que hacer...- termino diciendo esta haciendo que la ojiperla lo mirara tragando saliva..

-bueno, sera piloto de prueba en un simulador de la N.A.S.A.- al terminar de decir eso la ojiperla sentia la penetrante mirada del azabache que la observaba con disgusto

-No...- fue lo unico que solto el ojinegro desviando su mirada

-ahora no es tú desicion- intervino su lider que lo miraba seria- lo haras y punto...- el azabache no dijo nada ya que sabia que si seguia negandose le iria peor - la instalacion del simulador lo haran en estos dias y estara listo para la otra semana lo que quiere decir que tendran mas de una semana para que se preparen-

\- ¿"preparen"?, osea que no sere el unico- interrumpio el azabache atrayendo la atencion de ojiperla

-no, tus compañeros tambien lo haran con la diferencia de que ellos van por su propia volumtad- remato la rubia diciendole a este- ... deberan seguir algunas instrucciones antes de la prueba, si no la hacen no estaran aptos para hacerla... Ahora pueden retirarse.-

En forma ordenada y sin reprochar los cuatro jovenes salieron de la oficina de la Hokage, al salir la pelirosa tomó del brazo al azabache sorprendiendolo haciendo que esto se desagarrara de la mano de la chica haciendo que bruscamente diera unos pasos hacia atras atrayendo la atencion del rubio y de la ojiperla que se quedaron mirandolos

-Lo lamento, Sakura- dijo de inmediato le ojinegro mirando a sus camaradas que lo miraban sorprendidos

-Esta bien, no te preocupes... te pasa algo?- pregunto la pelirosa a su amigo que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado

-Estoy bien- contesto bien seco el azabache- me voy...- iba a seguir pero fue interrumpio por la secretaria Shizune que llevaba un telefono inalambrico en su mano

-menos mal que seguis aqui Hinata, tienes una llamada- dijo la mujer de cabellos cortos, la ojiperla se sorprendio y fue a tomar la llamada- ess tú hermana, Hanabi.-

dicho esto la ojiperla se sorprendio y comenzo a seguir a la mujer que la llevaba a un lugar mas privado.

-Se sorprendio tanto que creo que hace mucho que no habla con su hermana- comento la pelirosa a sus amigos mirandolos a ambos como se ignoraban y solto un suspiro pensando "¿cuando se volveran a hablar?, esto es incomodo"...

-siganme, tengo algo que mostrarles.- dijo el azabache encaminandose hacia la sala de espera con la pelirosa que lo seguia pero esta se detuvo cuando sintio que su rubio amigo no iba detras de ella, asi que se dio la vuelta y se acerco a él que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos apoyado en la pared

\- ¿no iras?- dijo esta mirandolo a los ojos

-No... - dijo negando con la cabeza - ve tú, yo esperare a Hinata- dijo el rubio

-vamos Naruto, de seguro que nos quiere decir algo importante para los dos, ¿y si se disculpa...- apenas la ojijade fue interrumpida por el rubio

-¡Eso no pasara Sakura!- dijo el rubio mirandolo con el ceño fruncido pero aparecio el azabache mirandolos serio

\- ¿que esperan?... es para ambos- dicho esto se volvio a la sala de espera. Sakura miro de nuevo al rubio y lo tomo del brazo arrastrandolo con ella a ver que queria su otro amigo

... ..

Sola en una oficina sentada en un sillon estaba la ojiperla con el telefono en su oido esperando oir la voz de su querida hermana.

\- ¿Hola, Hanabi... estas ahí?- dijo la ojiperla

-¡Holaaaa hermana, tanto tiempo sin oirte!... ¿como estas?- se escuchaba del telefono

\- bien por suerte... tú ¿ como estas?¿donde estas?- interrogo a su hermana

\- ¡ hay Hinata ya parale estas estudiando para dectetive oh que!... - dicho esto por la otra ojiperla no se hoyo nada, entonces se calmo y decidio hablar con su tono sereno- estoy bien y estoy donde soy libre... me entere que estas en una nueva base, un nuevo grupo y ¿nuevos amigos? - dijo hanabi haciendo que la peliazul soltara un suspiro

\- Hanabi no cambies de tema- dijo Hinata tratando de evitar ese tema

-la que cambia de tema eres tú... de todas formas que te valla bien y espero que llegues a cumplir con tú meta...- dijo Hanabi con su tono serio- tambien hable con papá, al parecer él no sabia de tu ascenso... ¿no has hablando con él?- dijo esta

\- no es necesario, de todas formas se enterara... y poco me importa lo que opine- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono muy decidido

\- Hinata, ¿ porque se tratan asi ? ¿ que paso entre ustedes dos ? - pregunto Hanabi

\- Hanabi no paso nada, por favor ya no quiero hablar de él- dijo Hinata poniendo su mano libre en su pierna apretando la tela del pantalon trantando de contenerse

\- recuerdo que papá solia ser tú heroe, tú lo admirabas demasiado hermana- dijo Hanabi

\- Hanabi... - fue lo unico que dijo la ojiperla

\- esta bien, ya no hablare de él... bueno hermana, tengo que dejarte me estan esperan, te mando muchos saludos y ecxitos! Te hablare pronto! - esas fueron las ultimas preguntas antes de colgar la llamada

\- Hanabi espera! no cortes aun...! - cuando dijo esto Hinata ya era tarde porque Hanabi ya habia cortado haciendo que soltara un largo suspiro apoyando sus manos en el sillon, puso el telefono en la mesa y se paro encaminandose hacia la salida en busca de sus camaradas...

... ..

En la sala de espera se encontraba un azabache frente ese cuadro que tanto le llamaba la atencion con el parecido de su nueva compañera, él esperaba que sus dos amigos, suspiro, miro a su costado y diviso que sus camaradas se acercaban poniendose detras de él, este se hizo para un costado y con su dedo indice señalo el cuadro que tanto el miraba. Al ver el cuadro que su amigo señalaba el rubio y la pelirosa se sorprendieron ya que esos ojos que tenia aquel hombre del cuadro eran identico a los de su nueva compañera

\- se paracen a los ojos de Hinata...- pudo soltar la pelirosa sin pensarlo

\- es porque el es su padre... me lo confirmo Shizune - dicho esto el ojinegro miro a sus amigos y noto lo sorprendido que estaban - su nombre es Hiashi Hyuga, lo que lo llevo a estar en un Cuadro de Honor fue una mision clave de para la sopervivencia de Konoha en su momento.- ambos chicos miraron atentamente el retrato de aquel hombre- ...

\- asi que ha eso se referia con que lo lleva en la sangre...- esas palabras salieron sin permiso de los labios del rubio ojiceleste ahora el llamando la atencion del azabache haciendo que frunciera el ceño ya que no entendia

\- ¿ que dices? - intorrogo el azabache sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, al ver dicho reaccion de parte del azabache el rubio se cruzo de brazos y desvio su mirada hacia su costado, haciendo que ojinegro se enojara por tal acto, todo esto era observado por la pelirosa que con su cara parecia que queria ser tragada por la tierra al como sus dos amigos se comportaban como dos niños inmaduros

\- es que Hinata dijo que siempre le gustaron los aviones... tambien dijo que lo llevaba en la sangre, que sus padres fueron pilotos- dicho esto por la pelirosa el azabache la miro sorprendido por sus palabras

\- ¿cuando dijo eso?- pregunto el azabache de inmediato

\- hace un rato... antes de que la Hokage nos mandara a llamar- contesto la ojijade a su amigo que la miraba

\- si hubiese estado en ese momento te hubieses ahorrado la sorpresa- dijo Naruto al azabache sin darle la cara- ... pero como eres un rencoroso incapas de poder susperar el pasado... siempre seras el ultimo en entererte algo de su vida y si sigues asi... te quedaras solo, Sasuke. - al terminar de decir esto el rubio se enderezo puso sus manos en la nuca y se marcho del lugar dejando a sus dos amigos con la boca abierta

\- Sasuke, dile algo...- reprocho la pelirosa pero el azabache con su rostro serio no parecia afectarle tales palabras de su aun "amigo". Al ver la pelirosa que su camarada no hacia nada por mejorar su relacion con el rubio se angustio y decidio dejar al azabache para ir detras del ojiceleste ya que comprendia que quien debia retractarse era Sasuke, no Naruto...

... ..

En un enorme salon con piso de madera y paredes cubiertos de espejos se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño largo hasta su cintura de ojos perlados vestido con una chaqueta uwagi sin botones, un pantalon zumbo, ambos de color blanco y un cinturo negro que mantenia cerreda la chaqueta. Frente a este hombre estaban varios jovenes con su misma vestimenta, estos se encontraban arrodillados con sus puños en sus piernas mirando con suma atencion... - presten mucha atencion a como lanzan sus ataque porque aun son muy debiles- el hombre se paro y dijo - ahora pueden retirarse.- a lo que los jovenes gritaron "¡Si sensei Hiashi!", este se inclino haciendo el saludo de despedida hacia sus alumnos, hecho que estos repitieron el saludo despidiendose de su sensei. Cuando todos los alumnos tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron del salon, un hombre de cabello rubio que tenia un mechon hecho trenza con unos hermosos ojos color verde, vestido de gris con una capa negra entraba al lugar con un sobre en su mano derecha, diviso al maestro de dicho lugar que se encontraba elongando, y se acerco a este a paso firme hasta quedar en frente de este

\- Hola Hiashi, ¿como has estado? - dijo el hombre rubio que mantuvo su distancia, por su parte el ojiperla se enderezo y lo miro de frente

\- Hola, Inoichi, aqui tranquilo... ¿tragiste lo que te pedi? - dijo el ojiperla viendo como el rubio le estrechaba su mano derecho donde tenia un sobre. En la misma salon, mas al fondo, estaban unos sillones donde normalmente los padres de los alumnos infantiles esperaban a sus hijos, pero en ese momento eran ocupas por Inoichi y Hiashi, ambos sentados en distintos sillones manteniendo la distancia, mientras el ojiperla leia el contenido del sobre, el rubio tomaba tranquilamente de una taza que al parecer contenia té. El ojiperla termino de leer unos papeles dejandolos sobre una mesita y miro al rubio que dejaba la taza en la misma mesa. Aquellos que leia no parecia imprecionarla para nada, al menos eso dicia su rostro completamente inexpresivo

\- ¿ tienes algo más que debas decirme, Inoichi? - pregunto el ojiperla con tono sereno

\- al parecer lo que leiste no parece ser suficiente, viejo amigo... - dijo el rubio sonriendo con su ultima palabra - pero eso es todo. Escuche que tienen grandes expectativas de ella, como habras leido fue asignada en uno de los mejores Grupo que que en la base central y ya recibio una medalla de Honor, asi que...- hizo una mueca de puchero ladiando su cabeza lado a lado negando- si, es muy buena.

\- bueno, eso espero, no querrá darme la razon... - dijo el ojiperla mirando hacia el frente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que sus labios formaban...

... ..

Despues de ese pequeña charla que habia tenido que su hermana con la cual se quedo con ganas de seguir sabiendo de ella. Mientras se dirigia al encuentro con sus camaradas penso en su padre, penso en si ya se habria enterado de su ascenso, pero decidio no darle importancia al tema. Salio de aquella oficina, devolvio el telefono a Shizune agradeciendole por avisarle, se encamino hacia la salida pasando por la sala de espera, vio que su compañero azabache se encontraba en ese lugar mirando hacia la pared, pero estaba solo, esta se preguntaba donde se fueron los demas y para ahorrarse las idas y vuelas que aria buscandolos, decidio preguntarle si sabia donde se fueron. La ojiperla se acerco con cautela hacia el azabache, mientras mas se acercaba se daba cuenta que este chico no miraba la pared en si, el miraba un cuadro; pero esta mantuvo su distancia, asi que estaba parada aun costado del azabache sin ver lo a este le capturo su mirada.

\- Uchiha, ¿ sabe donde se fueron Sakura y Naruto? - pregunto la ojiperla haciendo que este la mirara de inmediato pero mantuvo su rostro sereno

-No... - dijo el azabache, volviendo su mirar hacia el cuedro- pero... - continuo este mirandola y señalando el cuadro- ahora se porque estas aqui - termino este llendose del lugar dejando la confucion a la interperie para ojiperla. Esta confundida vio como se marchaba hasta desaparecer, volvio su mirar hacia adelante, camino hasta el cuadro señalado y miro el rostro del hombre que menos queria ver. Sus puños se tensaron, ella entendia muy bien lo que dijo su compañero, "ahora se porque estas aqui", ella odiaba que pensaran que todos sus logros se devian a su apellido y no por sus acciones, odiaba eso, lo odiaba...

... ..

FIN CAPITULO 6

Holaaaaa! tanto pero tanto tiempo! espero que esten bien. lamento mucho la tardanza de este cap pero se debe aque estoy en unas de las tantas epocas de examenes que tengo... no tengo tiempo!...

dejenme decirle que apartir del proximo las cosas mejoraran entre estos chicos, comenzaran a revelarse los pasados de estos... ¿porque hinata no le da importancia a su padre? ¿aque se referia hiashi con que hinata no querra darle la razon?... lo sabran mas adelante,...

SALUDOS!


	7. Capitulo 7: Dia de aceptacion

Amor en el aire.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto. :)

Capitulo 7: Dia de Aceptacion

... ..

El solo hecho de pensar de que ahora todos en aquel lugar se podian enterar de que es hija de unos de los grandes pilotos de la historia aérea, para ella significaba una gran carga no tan solo por el hecho de que todos estarian posando sus miradas sobre ella cosa que le parece algo vergonzoso si no que tambien todos pensarian lo que ella menos quiere que piensen, no solo la mirarian si no que tambien la señalarian con el dedo repitiendo lo mismo que le habia dicho aquel azabache que tiene como camarada... .

En el comedor de la base se encontraban tres jovenes almorzando su dieta en sus dias previos a la prueba del simulador, la pelirosa comia mientras en silencia leia su revista de medicina semanal mientras el rubio comia plazidamente miraba a su compañera ojiperla que se encontraban distraida desde aquella vez que le habia comentado sobre el hombre del cuadro que era su padre, entonces sin esperar se acerco a esta y para sacarla de su distraccion muy rapidamente hizo un aplauso frente a los ojos de la peliazul haciendo que esta se asustara casi calledo de su asiento

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Idiota!- dijo la pelirosa que habia estado viendo lo sucedido, entonces le aplico un pequeño golpe destras de la nuca al rubio - casi la tiras!

\- ¡Haay, Sakura! porque hiciste eso! - dijo el rubio mientras se refregaba el lugar afectado por el golpe mientras se acomodaba en su lugar - yo solo queria sacarla de esa nube en la que esta!

\- ¿Oye, Hinata, estas bien?- pregunto la pelirosa a la ojiperla que se mantenia con la cabeza agacha

\- Si, descuida, no pasa nada- dijo la ojiperla mientras se rascaba la cabeza por el nerviosismo que tenia, despues de su disculpa hubo un largo silencio que ninguno se atravio a interrumpir, entonces sin poder aguantarse la duda la ojiperla dijo-... ... Ustedes piensan lo mismo que él?-.

\- ¿pensar lo mismo que quien? - dijo el rubio confundido por la pregunta de su compañera.

\- Si... ustedes creen lo mismo que Uchiha- dijo la ojiperla haciendo que sus compañeros se miraran confundidos por sus palabras

\- ¿Sasuke te dijo algo innapropiado?- pregunto la pelirosa acercandose a esta- ... vamos Hinata, dilo.

\- ¡jumm! ya es el colmo, ¿que te dijo Hinata? si dijo algo fuera de lugar se las vera conmigo!- dijo en tono serio el rubio apretando su puño

\- No!... el no me hizo ni dijo nada malo... él solo me dio su opinion... y quiero saber si ustedes piensan lo mismo, ¿me lo dirian?- pregunto la ojiperla a sus dos camaradas que la miraban confundida, estos automaticamente asintieron esperando que la ojiperla continuara- ... ¿ustedes creen que yo estoy aqui por mi apellido?- esto ultimo que dijo sorprendio a estos chicos que no podian soltar palabra alguna

\- emmm, no!... bueno no lo se- dijo confundido el rubio sin saber que decir- mira Hinata entraste en unos de los mejores Grupo aéreos sin que aiga una vacante pero eso no quiere decir que lo hayan hecho por tu quien fue o es tu padre, eres buena, muy buena y puede que lo lleves en la sangre con tu dijiste, pero yo creo que si estas aqui es porque eres buena y no por cuña como se dice...

\- estas aqui por ti misma- dijo la pelirosa interrumpiendo la conversacion- ... no es bueno que pienses asi, ten mas confianza en ti misma y con respecto a Sasuke... el esta pasando por un momento... raro, aun no acepta algunas cosas. Pero no te dejes llevar por sus comentarios... ya se le pasara- termino diciendo la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¡Animos Hinata! Sakura tiene, razon no te dejes llevar por sus comentarios- termino el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo que la ojiperla sonriera un poco mientras asentia

... ..

El sabia que lo que hacia no estaba bien, pero siendo su orgullo mas grande que su ego se negaba a dar el siguiente paso de aceptacion. El no deja de pensar en aquellos viejos tiempos donde aquel peliplateado les enseñaba sus dotes y compartian grandes momentos junto al rubio y la pelirosa, "que momentos..." pensaba para si mismo el azabache que no podia dejar de mirar aquel cielo despejado que tenia ese dia, pero de pronto a su mente vino la imagen la chica de ojos perlados que con su tez palida que le asenta muy bien junto con su perfecta nariz y aquellos labios que le atraen... "pero ¡¿en que estoy pensando?!", sacudio su cabeza para sacar esas palabras con la imagen de la chica que plasmo en su mente. No podia creer que el estubiera pensando en esa joven y mas aun de esa forma, y sin que el lo quisiera...

... Quitandose aquellos pensamientos de su mente decidio volver a sus ejercicios para poder ponerse en forma. El azabache hacia su rutina solo en el gimnacio ya que ah esa hora no habia mucha gente y a el le gustaba ejercitase solo, el se ejercitaba reforzando sus brazos sin interupcion, hasta que el chico de cabellos castaños que sin darse cuenta de su presencia llego al gimnacio para iniciar sus ejercicios hasta que lo diviso en aquel lugar, se acerco a el, lo miro con media sonrisa

\- Hola Sasuke- dijo el castaño con colnillos rojos en su cara, el azabache lo miro y sigio con sus ejercicios

\- Kiba... - fue lo unico que dijo el azabache despues de mirarlo

\- ¿que haces solo?- dijo, aquella pregunta incomodo al azabache, el no solia dar explicaciones a nadie- es raro verte sin Naruto a tú lado...

\- pues deberia acostumbrarte... - respondio el ojinegro sin mirarlo

\- quien diria que con la llegada de Hinata ustedes que parecian inseparables estan separados... - las palabras de kiba resonaron sobre sus oidos, lo miro y grucio el seño por lo dicho de este, dejo las pesas en el suelo,se acerco a este poniendolo nervioso- ¡hey, calmate Sasuke!- dijo dando un paso hacia atras moviendo los brazos en forma de negacion- ok, no debi decir eso, pero es lo que todos comentan por la base- esto detuvo el avanze del azabache- todos saben quien es el padre de Hinata- esto llamo la atencion del azabache

\- y que con eso... ahora todos deben estar detras de ella para tener buena referencia- dijo el ojinegro ironicamente hacia el castaño

\- al contrario... todos la ven con siempre "la chica nueva que del Grupo 7"... pero hay algo que ustedes aun no saben- dijo Kiba acaparando nuevamente la atencion del azabache

\- ¿que?...- pero el cataño no dijo nada solo formo una pequeña sonrisa- habla Kiba- dijo sin mas este

\- se dice que ella esta aprueba, tú sabes que cuando alguien esta aprueba es por que alguien se va... - el azabache mantenia su rostro sereno que no dejaba de ver y escuchar lo que el castaño decia... - osea... alguien se va!

\- ese alguien esta entre Naruto, Sakura y yo... ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?. Segun mi entendimiento es el reemplazo de Ka-...

\- ¡de donde sacaste eso? aun instructor nadie lo reemplaza... es inreemplable- contesto el castaño -... te dire lo ultimo y tú lo descifra. Escuche que un general del lado norte esta interesado en llevar a un buen piloto a su base- cuando el azabache escucho nombrar la Base del Norte, sintio una helazon por su cuerpo, pero no hizo vidente para no llamar la atencion del castaño que no se dio cuenta continuo con la converacion para no delatare a si mismo

\- ¿Naruto?- dijo el azabache

\- No, tú... - dijo el castaño sin mas, tomo sus cosas y se retiro dejando al azabache perplejo

Aquella respuesta de Kiba lo dejo perplejo, sin palabras, sin mas se sento y en su mente repasaba todo la conversacion que tuvo con el castaño para confirmar en su confucion la duda, el seria el que se iba y a la Base del Norte lo ponia en una situacion embarazosa. Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas y unas de ellas era que si se iba se hiria peleado con el rubio, y eso aunque aun no lo acepta le dolia; con la pelirosa que siempre estuvo con el al igual que el rubio, ya casi no tenia relacion, el irse a otro lugar sin sus amigo se le hacia algo raro, tambien se iria sin nisiquiera darle un buen saludo a su nueva compañera... su reemplazo. Pero por su mente paso la imagen de una joven de cabello y ojos marron castaño, esa imagen lo congelo, por asi decirlo se asusto, el no queria verla no queria, el solo hecho que podria volver a cruzarla le trago un sabor amargo a su boca. "Tengo que hablar con la Hokage" dijo el azabache asi que tomo sus cosas y salio del gimnasio...

... ..

Tuvo que esperar con una hora y media ya que la lider se encontraba en una reunion con el Comite Militar sobre su avances y otras cosa, segun la mirada de Shizune el parecia algo distaido y no reprochaba por tener que esperar tanto tiempo eso le llamo ya que estaba como distraido como si pensase en algo ma importante. Despues de una hora y media de espera fue atendido por la lider que no su gesto no molesto no tenia ganas de atender a nadie porque podria mandarlo a volar pero eso no le importaba a el azabache, el queria saber si lo que le habia dicho Kiba era cierto, el tenia que sacarse esa dudar para actuar con prudencia. Sentado frente a la rubia espero aque ella hablara primero como iniciando y aprobando su visita...

-bien Sasuke dime- dijo la Hokage sin mas

\- escuche que un general me quiere llevar a la Base del Norte tambien escuche que Hinata es mi reemplazo, que hay de cierto en eso?- dijo mirando a la lider para ver si algun gesto la delataba, pero como siempre la rubia se mantuvo serena

\- el General Asuma Sarutobi esta acargo de la Base Norte que tiene el Servicio de Inteligensia, Estrategia y Ataque Militar Avanzado- dijo la rubia

\- si lo dice asi cualquiera pensaria que es mejor en esta Base- dijo el azabache

\- digamos que esta al mismo nivel que el nuestro- dijo la rubia

\- y que con eso?- pregunto el azabache

\- en su base tiene un grupo aereo cinco estrellas, el Grupo 12 que se dedican a hacer misiones privadas y misiones de Rango S, tiene el mismo rango que el Grupo 7. Hace unos meses el General Asuma me envio el informe dando las explicaciones del retiro de un piloto por lo que dejo una vacante, entonces me pidio que le envie otro que tenga el mismo rango que sus pilotos para mantener el nivel- entonces fue interrumpida

\- entonces me eligio.- dijo el azabache

\- no fue tan asi como lo dice, decidi que una persona del Grupo 7 tendria que ser pero tenia mis dudas. Hice que Hinata entrara al grupo en modo de prueba, si ella encaja en el equipo yo estaria entre Naruto, Sakura y tú, pero si ello no llega a adaptarse seria ella quien se iria a la Bae Norte, cuando le informe al general como determine al que fuera a su base el se nego ya que quiere que tenga experiencia la cual a Hinata aun le falta asi que mis dudas volvieron a Naruto, Sakura y tú, pero como tú estas alejado del grupo me inclino mas a ti que a los otros- dijo la rubia

\- entonces es cierto, me van trasladar- solto el azabache

\- aun no esta decidido- dijo atrayendo la decicion del azabache-... no puedo mandar a uno de mis mejores pilotos para mantener el rango de la Base Norte y bajar el nuestro, estoy en pleno analisis stadistico para determinar quien se ira, no creas que solo esta en la lista de traslado, tambien esta Naruto y Sakura... bueno ya no tengo mas para decirte, puedes marchate.

\- esto deberia decirle a ellos?- pregunto el azabache

\- no es necesario, cuanto tengo una decicion sertera les informare- dijo la rubio dando por concluida la conversacion

... ..

Sentado en una vanca en el jardin de la base se encontraba el ojinegro con su manos en la nuca y de piernas cruzadas viendo el atardecer, eso le ayuda mucho a pesar con claridad, por eso estaba ahi, el necesitaba pesar con claridad, el no queria irse ni mucho menos a la Base Norte porque sabia de mas que ahi estaria ella, no queria pesar en eso porque le traia viejos y malos recuerdos, pero sabia que a la hora de decidir su opinion no contaba y tendria que comportarse como un profesional. Debia preparse, porque si el fuera el elegido no tendra más que aceptar verla. En su mente cruzo la palabra que tanto le costaba entender "aceptar; aceptacion... realidad", la imagen de Naruto, su mejor amigo al que quiere tanto como a un hermano entonces recordo aquellas palabra causante de su distancia "yo acepte lo que paso, yo deje que el tiempo pasara, yo me hice a la idea que él ya no esta, yo no ignoro a mi nueva compañera por creer que ocupa su lugar..." en ese instante vino el recuerdo del rubio diciendole aquello, "yo lo supere, yo acepte esta realidad... ¿y tú Sasuke?", eso ultimo hizo que soltara un suspiro. No sabia que hacer, pero si se iria no queria irse más distanciado del rubio y para que eso no pasara debia dar el siguiente paso...

... ..

En el comedor de la base se encontraban tres jovenes cenado sentados uno de cada lado, en sus miradas podias ver su cansancio, para ellos habia sido una dia cansador ya que se lo habian pasado entrenando en el simulador, callados del cansancio ninguno daba inicio a una conversacion y eso le incomodaba mucho al rubio de ojos celeste que esta acostumbrado a dar charla siempre que puede y en esta ocacion no desaprobecho la oportunidad...

\- ¡hoy se que fue un dia cansador!- dijo el rubio estirando su cuerpo

\- ni que lo digas- salio de la boca de la pelirosa

\- Uchiha hoy fue al entrenamiento, ¿le habra pasado algo?- dijo la ojiperla haciendo que el rubio hiciera un gesto de disgusto

\- espero que no- dijo la pelirosa mirando a ambos

\- quien sabe, de seguro que no quiso ir... cuando quiere se comporta como un niño caprichoso. Pero si la Hokage se entera podria sancionarlo- dijo el rubio pasando sus manos por su cabello soltado un suspiro-... aveces no entiendo porque lo hace

\- descuida Naruto ya se le pasara, tiempo al tiempo- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa

\- bueno, cambiemos de tema... Hinata, tu tienes una hermana cierto¨?- pregunto el rubio

\- si, Hanabi...- contesto la ojiperla, la pelirosa mira al rubio por querer saber a donde queria llegar

\- y que haces, me refiero si tambien sera piloto como tú.- dijo el rubio

\- no ella es muy distinta a mí, ella es muy liberal le gusta decubrir lugares, siempre sigue sus instintos... ase unos años atras tomo la determinacion de irse de casa para recorrer el mundo desde entonces no la he vuelto aver pero nos mantenemos en contacto- dijo la ojiperla

\- la debes extrañar cierto?- pregunto la pelirosa haciendo que la ojiperla asintiera poniendole los ojos humedos...

... ..

Habia pasado varias horas sentado en aquella vanca, tanto fue el tiempo que paso que no recordo que tenia entrenamiento y tambien se olvido de cenar pero eso no era importante ya que toda ganas de comer desaparecieron para el, entro a su habitacion y vio a su amigo ya dormido entonces fue a darse una ducha, eso le ascentaria bien una ducha de agua templada, eso le encantaba... cuando salio de pagarse la ducha se puso su pillama y camino en direccion de las cama cucheta y vio a Naruto que estaba de espaldas...

\- Naruto, estas despierto- dijo el azabache en forma de susurro afirmandolo pero al no tener respuesta se sento en la cama de abajo que le pertenecia, surpiro- se que lo estas, solo queria decirte que... lo siento Naruto- cuando el azabache dijo aquello el rubio que si estaba despierto bajo de su cama y se sento al lado del ojinegro mirando al frente esperando a que este siguera pero el azabache ni se inmuto por lo que hizo el rubio, despues de un largo silencio hablo-... . Soy un idiota, se que estuve mal y lo siento. Lo extraño tanto Naruto- el rubio abia que para el azabache decir esas palabras le costaba mucho asi que puso su mano en el hombre del ojinegro- la idea de que alguien ocuparia su lugar me enfurecio demaciado, le debo una disculpa a Hinata porque hoy una persona me hizo entender que nadie lo reemplazara tambien te debo una disculpa Naruto, ya lo acepte, lo echo mucho de menos, el tambien me hace falta... Kakashi sensei- al decir eso el azabache el rubio lo miro y vio que por la mejilla del azabache bajaba una lagrima que hace tiempo queria salir, entonces decidio limpiar las suyas...

... ..

FIN CAPITULO 7: DIA DE ACEPTACION

Holaaaa... mil disculpas por la tardanza, se me habia roto la compu... espero que les guste.

Saludos!


End file.
